Ezra Mills
Ezra Mills is the husband of Lori Roberts and father of Abigail and Jennifer. He knows that Abbie is one of the Witnesses. At some point in Mr. Mills life, he married Lori and gave birth to two daughters. A couple years later, he walked out of the family. His daughter, FBI agent Abbie Mills, monitored his whereabouts. Joe knocks on the door of Ezra's home and chats him up, not knowing who he really is, using the excuse that he's considering moving into the neighborhood. While Joe keeps the man occupied, Jenny goes in through the back and after rifling around in his desk, discovers a lighter with the name E. Mills on it and makes her way back out. Joe, not wanting to linger and make the guy suspicious, makes his excuses for ending their conversation, but not before he learns the man's name is Ezra Mills, Abbie and Jenny's father. Jenny decides to meet with her father, Ezra. He's fully prepared to get taken to the woodshed for abandoning his family, and after years of wondering why he left, Jenny gets an answer. When her and Abbie's mother's illness kicked in, Ezra couldn't handle it, and the only way he knew how to cope was to drink. He wound up joining the Navy both for the medical benefits and to sober up. He was shipped overseas and stayed for three-consecutive tours. By the time he returned, everything had changed. His wife was dead and his daughters were in foster care, but Ezra didn't step up and fulfill his fatherly duties. He knows it was a crappy thing to do, and he's regretted it ever since. But Ezra isn't looking for forgiveness, he just wants Jenny to know that it wasn't anything she or Abbie or their mother did wrong. He also expresses to Jenny a desire to see Abbie. Later, Abbie decides to meet up with him, but she's not looking to reconnect, she wants details on their mother's descent into madness. Ezra tells Abbie that it came on suddenly. One minute she'd be fine, and the next, she'd be having hallucinations. This can't be comforting to Abbie who's going through the exact same thing right now. Ezra says it was as if Abbie's mom was living in two different realities. Also not good news. Abbie's worried that she's destined to suffer the same fate as her mother, a Mills' family curse. Ezra offers to be there for Abbie if she needs him, but she's not ready. Abbie and Jenny's father pay them a visit. He brings with him a photo album full of pictures from their childhood. Abbie's warming up, but Jenny isn't ready to forgive and forget just yet. Crane arrives and meets Ezra, but there's tension in the air, and Ezra leaves. Crane's a bit thrown off by the dysfunctional family dynamic, but Abbie and Jenny don't bother to fill him in on all the details. While trying to stop the Hidden One, Joe gets to the trailer, finds the map and sends the coordinates. He's on his way out when he runs into Ezra who has stopped by unexpectedly to see Jenny. Joe lets him know Jenny's not around, but suddenly grips his chest. He warns Ezra to run, but Jenny's father finds it hard to look away as Joe turns into a Wendigo. Jenny arrives in time to save her dad, and she tries to reason with Wendigo Joe like she did the last time. No such luck this time around, so Jenny shoots Joe with a tracking bullet and takes off with her dad. He's got a goody closet full of weapons to battle the supernatural. Jenny wants to know how much Ezra knows about her, Abbie and Crane. He shows her the picture of Corbin and Nevins, stating that he was the one who took the picture. He promises to answer all of her questions after they save Joe stating that he owes August that much. As they track Joe, Ezra fills Jenny in on why he left. It killed him to leave them, but that was part of some deal to ditch his family for their own protection. They're interrupted by Joe, and Jenny starts the incantation to turn him back to human, but it doesn't work. As he was coming towards Ezra, Jenny had to shoot him. He returns to human form for just long enough to tell Jenny he loves her and forgives her and then dies in her arms. Upon returning to the archives, Jenny and Ezra wait for Ichabod and Abbie to return. Once they do, Abbie is confused as to why her father is there. Jenny tells her that Joe had turned again because of the Hidden One and they had to put him down. Jenny's been looking for ways to modify their arsenal by researching myths where gods are killed like the Norse Ragnarok, "Twilight of the Gods," a battle in which all existence was destroyed and remade. Ezra is jumping right in. He finds a tome in the Archives called the Elder Edda stating that if there was a clue in the Ragnarok myth, they'll find it in there. Abbie and Crane were able to restore the box, but Pandora is missing. The Hidden One took off with her once his power was restored. Abbie and Crane head to FBI headquarters to locate the Hidden One who was at the epicenter. After a confrontation with the Hidden One, Abbie was absorbed into the box to restore its power and defeat the Hidden One. Upon hearing the news, Ezra returns to the archives and asks Jenny is it is true. When she confirms it, Jenny, Crane and Ezra plot to overthrow Pandora. Crane plans to use the Blavatsky Map, which locates monsters, to find the Headless Horseman's head and Pandora. Once Pandora is killed, Crane pays a visit to Abbie's grave. Ezra shows up telling Crane that Abbie's death has set wheels in motion, and Crane needs all the information Ezra can give him. There must always be two Witnesses. When one dies, their soul doesn't move on, it's eternal. The essence of a Witness' Eternal Soul passes on to someone from their extended bloodline, turning them into the next Witness. Crane has to find her before "they" do. Ezra gives him a letter from George Washington dated 1789. A flashback shows Washington and Betsy discussing Crane's future. They know that hundreds of years in the future, Crane will be carrying on what they have built. It would be Crane's duty to head a secret organization founded by Washington to battle the supernatural. Ezra says not all of the men in the organization are bad, but some have lost their way. It seems FBI Assistant Director Jack Walters is one of those men because he shows up, and Ezra takes off. Crane is off to Washington DC. Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Ezra was the one that encouraged Gavin to relocate to DC with Jenny while using her trailer as a temporary base as they look for the next Witness. He hasn't been seen in some time till the early days of the Rapture. When the Horseman of Famine attacked, Gavin and Jenny found their dads near the same church he went to during Gospodor's wrath. Don refused to relocate to DC where the stragglers would find refuge at The Vault, but he and Ezra believed that their only offspring can/will make a difference and end the war with their loyal friends. When Ichabod's soul was torn away by the Hellhound, it was proven that Jenny's theory had turned out to be true; Ezra, who hasn't been dissuaded by Henry's speech about the Destroyers, has come to a solution, that the entrance to the underworld would be the same location as the Catacombs. It turned out he has survived the Rapture, and he could never be any prouder on what Jenny and Gavin had accomplished, especially since they're boyfriend and girlfriend; he knows that Jenny would take good care of Gavin. Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Father of Heroine Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Loners Category:Anti Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters who abandon their own children Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Military Characters